Micool's Second Quest: The Rebellion of Nightmares
Micool's Second Quest: The Rebellion of Nightmares is the sequel to Micool's Quest and is for the Boulder System. Gameplay Micool's Second Quest is a 2D platformer game. The character has to go through different worlds in order to defeat each boss at the end of each of the world's last levels. Eventually making it towards the final world. Read the Playable Characters section to see each characters attacks. In order to regain health, their are abandoned sacks full of food you can use by going near it. Some foods you get may replenish more life than others. If the food has gotten spoiled/rotten it can easily deplete health. Controls A = Punch B = Attack Hold B = charge attack C = move camera X = Jump Y = talk B + control stick LR = other attack B + Control stick up = air attack B = control stick down = Defense Story Beginning Micool and Gardenia were taking a stroll down the town when Gardenia suddenly gets kidnapped by Loosrem and Niregma. Micool is sure that Groudous is the cause of this. He heads down to the first level of the game hoping to get to Groudous' castle as soon as possible. Groudous has also trapped Grace Giranha, Giranha Plants and Micool Guys in random levels. If you free some of them, they might help you on your quest. Almost Ending After defeating Groudous in World 9 Micool spots Gardenia and is about to rescue her when suddenly she disappears and a black smoke appearing in her place. It soon starts to turn solid into the vile being known as The Nightmare King. He walks up to Groudous (who is conscienceless from being defeated by Micool) and absorbs what is left of Groudous' Power. The Nightmare King then starts to explain what is going on. He was the one who ordered Niregma and Loosrem to steal Gardenia. While the Nightmare King disguises himself as Gardenia trapped in Groudous' Castle (with Groudous unaware that she is really the Nightmare King in disguise) while the real Gardenia is trapped in the Nightmare King's Castle. Micool is about to strike the Nightmare King but he quickly vanishes before Micool's Sword is 20 inches near him. Micool is clear of what needs to be done and heads off to finish his quest and to rescue Gardenia. Ending Micool makes his way into the Nightmare King's castle and eventually finds the Nightmare King himself who sarcastically congratulates Micool for infiltrating his castle. But then he tries to convince him that there is nope for he can control fears of infants to those of serial killers and that he can easily control Micool's. Micool then responds to him saying that he has no fears. The Nightmare King finds that ridiculous because he thinks everyone has fears. Anyways he battles Micool without figuring out what Micool's fear is until a few minutes of battle. He then realizes that Micool has a fear of Gardenia at one point dieing. The Nightmare King then makes a deal with Micool that if Micool becomes his loyal slave for all of eternity that he might consider sparing Gardenia's life. Micool hesitantly accepts the deal for the sake of Gardenia. But even though he accepts the Nightmare King still tries to kill Gardenia pointing out that he said that he might consider it and he did. But he considered to still kill Gardenia anyway. Then saying that he should of listened more carefully to what The Nightmare King was saying. Micool then becomes enraged and turns into Super Micool, defeats Niregma, saves Gardenia and they return home safely. Also the power the Nightmare King absorbed goes back to their original owners (even Groudous as well). So the (corny) moral of the story is that true love conquers all. But Niregma is still around and is seeking revenge for Micool defeating his army, taking away his power and destroying his kingdom. Levels There are about 128 Levels. Playable Characters Buddies Modes There are some modes in Micool's Second Quest '': Adventure Mode Micool goes on the adventure with his acquaintances in this interesting story. Free Mode Try to get as many points with your friends in these multiplayer levels! Battle Mode Beat your friends in collecting Crimson coins or stealing Crimson Diamonds! Mini-Game Mode Play alone or with your friends with Mini-Games like: *Smash the Grabble *Pump The Plastic Castle *Sword Duel *Jump! *Swim Race *Spray Paint *Punch Outside Music Mode When you beat the Last world you're able to listen to in-game music such as: *Final Boss *Arknage's Theme *Eggan Nega's Theme *Prabble's theme *Vrozava Volcano *Loosrem's Theme Boss Rush Defeat all the games bosses, Minibosses and Secret bosses once again in this Boss Rush. Nightmare Boss Dash Defeat the Bosses again except their all stronger and some Grabble Minibosses have different names and different attacks. (This feature is unlocked once you defeat the regular boss rush with every playable character). '''Graboom - Gradoom (Instead of thowing one giant bomb he throws two giant bombs.)' Sir Stabble - Sir Stabble Surpreme (He has harder armor and an even sharper sword.) Graptin Grabbirate - Graptin Griga Grabbirate (Even bigger and scarier.) Grabblimb - Grabbroot (A grableaf that controls a giant demon tree.) ''Grabbiner - Grabboulder ''(A Grabble that controls rocks and boulders and the ground.) G.M.F.G - S.U.G.M.H.G '('Super Ultra Gargantuan Mechanical Hovering Grabblebot.) Grabblaval - Gravvole (A Grabble that controls magama, lava, rocks, boulders, and the earth's core) Grand Grablethal - General Gargan Grabblethal - (The General of all Grabblethals and every other Grabble) Enemies Grabble - A normal enemy. 'Stabble -' A Grabble that atacks with a sword. 'Grabom - '''A Grabble that throws bombs. '''Grabbleaf '- A Grabble that has a leaf on it's head and throws thorns. (Appears in World 4) 'Snabble '- A Grabble that throws snow balls. (Appears in both World 4 and 5.) 'Grabbiker '- A Grabble that rides a motorcycle. (Appears in World 6 and World 11) 'Grabbirate - '''A Grabble that's a pirate. Worlds, Bosses and Mini Bosses ''Mini Games You can use these characters as well as the others in story mode: *Purple Koopa Bro. *YoshiEgg Nook *Oxus Trivia *This is the only Micool game so far to have different modes. *This is the only game that features a Sonic character as a boss. =Gallery= File:Prabble.jpg|Prabble File:Giranha_Plant.jpg|Giranha Plant File:Loosrem.jpg|Loosrem File:Mecha_Gonard.jpg|Mecha Gonard File:Micool'sSecondQuestlogo.png|The Beta Logo Category:Games for the Boulder System Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:BoulderGames inc. Games Category:Micool (series) Category:2010